


Apprentice to The Goddess

by ABOhMyGoddess (ABOhEmGee)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABOhEmGee/pseuds/ABOhMyGoddess
Summary: Bad towns are always made a little better when you can bed a good boy.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Apprentice to The Goddess

I don’t know what it is about coming back to these piece of shit farm towns after I’d put them to the sword once before, but it always angered me. The first time I rode through with an army at my back, putting down a revolt. Then I was met with fear, respect, and awe. Now that I came with only a cloak on it, there was nothing. Even my vanity was denied. 30 and 9 summers, half of them at the sword, did not make for a lady in looks or manner. If my scars could speak, they would tell you that I spent more time among killers than I did in polite company. The King would agree.

Every inn had a bar and even in this shithole it was no exception. That’s where most of my troubles began. Sitting at an empty table with my back to a wall because my cautiousness didn’t allow for anything else, it gave me a chance to survey the people. There weren’t many. Seven customers, one bartender, and a halfling cook. Strange to see a halfling on this side of the border, but my deer tasted better than salt-saved rabbit jerky. Both sets of people sitting at a table like mine had that bone weary slowness that marked them as travelers. Just eating, sleeping, and moving on. By weeks end they wouldn’t remember this town and I envied them that. No soldier ever forgot a place they burned. Even if it did need it at the time. 

“Uh...Ma’am?” A man said, standing beside my table. Head down, dark hair falling in curls. He wasn’t someone I would consider beautiful, but he seemed to fit. Skin dark and roughened by the sun and hair kept shorter than current fashion to keep it out of his eyes most like. But what made me fond of him were the beginnings of his wrinkles, hastened by time spent farming. Lines around his mouth and chin, the crinkles of his eyes. Where they weren’t was the forehead and under eye. Here was a man who left worrying to other folk, and smiled often.

“You may.” I said.

“Sorry?” The young man said, confused.

“Sit. You may sit.” I indicated an open chair on the other side of my table. “You’ve either lost a bet, or your friends have convinced you that I’ve been giving you looks.”

He smiled suddenly and looked younger despite the sun lines. “Were you?”

“No” I said, telling him the truth. “But I like you anyway, so go get your mug and come sit”. The smile he gave me before running off, tripping over himself was both sly and frantic. It almost made the anger at needing to stay in this hovel disappear. Perhaps this week could be salvaged. 

When he came back, it was with a serenade of hollering and whistles. He looked triumphant. I couldn’t help my small smile. This poor thing did not know yet to save victory until after the battle. 

“My name is Eleki.”

“How old are you, Farmer?” I said, ignoring his introduction. The name would be forgotten in a fortnight anyhow. 

"20 and 5 summers. And a season.” He answered as if startled by himself.

“Boy, what exactly are you doing?” I continued, before he could lie with his sly smile.  
“My first campaign was the year you were born if I’m not misremembering, and I’ve got more scars than the lot of you have sense.” Though that last bit didn’t seem particularly hard.

He smiled bigger “Ah, well, the way my Pa says it, even a newborn has more scars than my sense.” Cocky. I liked it.

I decided then that I would have him. But it was someone else who played Maiden now. Instead I began my hunt in silence. Pinning him with a stare and drinking down my ale. To my amusement, he caught on quick. Though I’m not sure if he was even aware of it as his body fell in sync with mine. Drinking when I did and relaxing a little more every time I smiled at his obedience. His eyes were lowered, but every part of him was focused on me. In fairness, mine was focused on him now, coming alive and heating up as it recognized willing prey. 

At some point, the spell broke. His wild eyes fixed on me, mouth open in awe. “Was that magic?”

I couldn’t help it and laughed. Narrowly avoiding the desire to throw my head back and laugh like the soldiers had taught me from my youth - It wouldn’t do to expose my throat to him just yet. The look on his face was innocent fascination that very few of my lovers ever wore. Some women with an...eccentricity like mine liked to break their lovers. For me it was never about inflicting pain but acquiring their trust. Placing themselves at the mercy of a woman they knew full well was a renowned warlord. Not that I minded being rough of course; my teeth were well acquainted with the feel of skin beneath them. But when I worried more about getting myself off than playing a role it wasn’t pain I went to. No. It was submission. Submission like this, that left a man wondering if the willingness of his body was magic and not attraction. 

“No, of course not. That would be anathema. And I’ve had to burn this place once for that. Would hate to be the reason it happened a second time.” Then to take the harshness out of my words I winked at him. “Why? Did it feel magical?”

Saucer plate wide, his eyes stared at me. Mouth agape. “You...You’re the Maiden! Kings' Right Hand!” Then he looked at his mug and downed it all in one swallow. “Whole bloody town talks stories ‘bout you.”

That made sense. This town was my first battle assignment, but otherwise nothing special. To the townsfolk it was probably monumentous. 

“Any of the stories fun?” I smiled around my cup. 

His eyes, still wide, looked down again. “ I don’t believe ‘em anymore.”

“No?” I said, caught off guard. 

"Nay. If you were leading back then, you’d have just stared at them until they went home” he mumbled. 

It was absurd what he said, and carried that tinge of ass kissing. But he pouted enough in his voice to tell me that my power play had worked and he truly hadn’t expected it to. This time I did throw my head back when I laughed. Downing the ale, I stood. “Then, I was Maiden. Today I am Mother. Honored Matron took glory on that day. Tonight, however, you will make your own conquest. Find us a room, Farmer.”

He got up so fast he had to catch the chair before it tipped, setting it back down and then bumping it again as he ran to the counter asking the innkeepers staff for a room. Ah, youth. So hasty my prey was to be devoured. 

I took my time, watching him eye me again before following a barmaid to the stairs. Heat suffused me as he left, putting a rose tint to everything I did. My bones weren't quite so tired. The ale was sweeter. The ugly creak of poor chairs was comforting. My fingers tingled, the only time they had feeling anymore. Lords and Ladies, this would be a good night.

Standing up I loosened the leather belt holding my sword frog, freeing the coin pouch beneath. Walking to the innkeeper who was acting as bartender, I laid 3 gold pieces down. Sliding an entire season's worth of warmth and food over to him, a finger over each coin. 

Eyeing him, I said "If you have need of me or my room this fortnight, Keeper… Don't." Then, a hair more honeyed, I turned to my hunts' friends. Farmers both. "I wouldn't wait up for him." For a moment, one of the slack jawed fools opened his mouth to say something crude, but seemed to think better of it. Smart man. Turning, I walked up the stairs, following his scent and sound to a room in the corner. I registered the barmaid passing me with a secret smile, but paid no more attention to her than was necessary. 

The door creaked as it opened, but the solid feeling of hardwood meant our sounds wouldn't carry to the patrons below. Inside, the room was surprisingly well equipped. There were no pictures or tapestries, but a single window overlooked a road and the woods I'd come from. A rack for clothes and an armor stand they must've put in when the town saw me coming. At the far end was a simple chair and rudimentary desk, with four pine candles laid out. Another was lit despite the relative light outside, giving the place a smell of sugar and sap. The bed, where the townsboy stood, had a mattress that had seen better days covered in heavy blankets and a fur. Each of the corners had a post that had obviously been cut by an axe and hadn't been whittled down. Crude, but it felt like an old home.

Walking the few steps it took to get to the chair at the opposite end, I brushed by the perplexed boy. Letting my touch linger on his skin for a second longer than necessary. Turning his face towards me, he stayed rooted in place. Looking for all the world like a blooming flower following the turn of the day. When I sat in the chair he moved to the edge of the bed, sitting on it with a heavy thud. Graceful. 

"So," I started, leaning down to unbuckle my chest protector. "How many have you been with?" 

He caught my meaning and looked away to the window behind me. "I- I thought it was in poor taste to tell you…" A blush rose as he spoke, and I had to take a moment to control myself before teasing him more. 

Laughing, I leaned further and took off the shin guards. "Smart man. You'll do someone proud. I'm not asking with whom though. Just your experience." I kept removing armor while waiting, keeping my eye on him when I could. Letting him gather the courage to look at me, then look away when we met. 

"Ah. Well. Only one who was...Li uu" He said, trailing off.

"Like me?" I guessed. He nodded as I stood, now clad only in leather riding pants. Taking the only step I needed to stand in front of him, his neck craned upwards to keep me in his sight. "How were they like me?" 

He took a moment, closing his eyes into a shuddering breath and rocking towards me by a hair. "Pretty. And scary."

"Do I scare you, then?" I said.

"Yes. A little."

"Do you like that feeling?" 

A soft sigh escaped him, and another shiver worked its way down his body. "Yes."

"Good boy." I stayed where I was, staring down at him as goose bumps raised his hair despite clothes. Gathering his courage. 

“May I touch you?” He said, looking me in the eye. 

“Thought you’d never ask.” I smiled, petting his head and watching him find my palm with a cheek. “But first, take your clothes off. Slowly.” 

I stepped back, breaking the trance he was in and letting him center himself. Slowly, still seated, he began unbuttoning a canvas shirt. Each button exposing more dark, fine hair. A peak of it at the base of his neck. Another widening on his chest, and then trailing down a shapely stomach. He was a man in truth, but only just. The hair not yet thick, but as dark and curly as what crowned him.

Reaching out, I put my hands on his hips and heard a sharp intake of breath. Every shiver and whimper goading me further. Slowly, I ran my hand down his stomach, scoring lines into him and feeling the scratch of hair run through my fingers. Clamping my hand down over the not insignificant tent in his breeches, I felt the heat and smiled as he mewled in truth, doubling over and wrapping his arms around me to stay steady. 

There was more than warmth coiling in the pit of my belly, and I felt the need take me. Still holding him, I pressed close and used my other hand to wrap in his hair, pulling him taut. 

"Take my leathers off, and don't back away." 

He nodded as best he could with one hand still at his cock and another coiled in his hair. With no room to move, he felt every action he did to me against himself. Every scrape to find laces, or re position to his hand for better movement mirrored on his stomach and core. 

Finally, arduously, he had untied the pants enough to pull down, the front of my riding belt snagged on him, drawing out another gasp. He gently changed positions and kept pulling. Eventually I let him go and pulled his down as mine went. 

Leaning against his ear I let out a long sigh and smiled against him. "Tell me, Farmer. What did the other woman do with you? The scary one."

"She tied me to her bedpost. And made me do things. To… Finish."

"Oh?" I said, feigning ignorance. "What things?" 

"With. With my mouth." I felt him twitch as he said it, undeniably turned on by the memory. "And a… Personal peg. Her toy. She also bit me. My back."

I sent up a silent thank you for whichever woman had helped shape him into this beautiful, submissive mess. Apparently this hovel of a town wasn't without merit. 

"Like this?" I grinned. 

He had only a fraction of a moment to comprehend what I said before my teeth sank into flesh at the base of his neck and shoulder. Not enough to draw blood of course, but he would feel every moment my mouth was there. A pleasant keening cry spilled out of him while his hands alternatively gripped and released my hips, warring with his own instinct to hold on. I stayed through the cry, sucking at the spot I'd made until he seemed to finally catch his breath. 

Then I threw him. 

He landed back on the bed, facing up as I crawled on top of him. Chest heaving with exertion and trepidation. When he tried to sit up, elbows on the bed, I pushed him down with one arm and smiled at his struggle. Eventually he gave up, grinning. Now he just lifted his head up.

When I leaned over him, my hair coming down to close off everything but each other, his eyes fluttered closed. The kiss tasted of bad ale, but his awkward fumbling was pleasant. Even as roused by lust as he was, his kisses remained light and fervent. I smiled into them, more deep pecks than the kind that brought to mind hot nights and thrown covers. 

Shifting, I brought his hands above him and pinned both with my arm. I felt him tug lightly, and gripped just a little tighter. This drew a shudder from him, and a twitch I felt below me. 

"You like feeling taken? Captured?" I asked, tilting my head at his reaction. He nodded in reply, words apparently beyond him. “Thought so,” I grinned at his honesty.

Keeping a hand to his arms I maneuvered myself above him until I was looking down past my stomach to him, now staring directly at me. It wasn’t my eyes. When I lowered myself, he didn’t need any further instruction, questing with his mouth and chin until he found my entrance in earnest, licking past the folds to the wetness I’d felt since bargaining for a room.

Here he was less awkward, moving with a sense of purpose that sent a thrill up my spine. Each time his tongue darted out to lap at me he got closer to the bundle of nerves that he was very specifically staying away from. He would push into me with his tongue until I moaned and then leave, only to turn his head and kiss the inside of my thigh. When I shivered, gripping his hands harder as I did so, he would stop and whimper into me, redoubling his efforts for a time, but staying neatly away from what I wanted.

“Goddess damn you, Farmer.” I tried to sound annoyed or aggravated at his playing, but it came out too breathless and out of control to have any weight behind it. Turning, I put my free hand around his shaft, feeling a pleasant thickness and an iron hardness. Now, every time he moved further away from my clit I would pump faster, feeling him pant and whimper beneath me. “Is this what you want? To spill in my hand, coming before me?”

“No...No Ma’am.” He breathed, fidgeting. He was absolutely debased now, looking up at me with a pleading eye and a wetness to his mouth and chin.

“Then I suggest you do something about that, boy.” Finally, blessedly, he went for me. I pumped him slower as he did, but kept a hand fisted tightly on his cock. 

Now he grew louder, eating me out. His body writhed beneath me, trying to find the right speed, the right tempo, the right movement. Pull away from me, push into me. Anything but the restraint I’d been keeping him in. I would moan and grind against him, which would cause him to mewl beneath me, twitching in my hand. 

It didn’t take long before I felt the wave of pleasure swell, moving over me. Taking my hand off of his wrists I fisted his hair, grinding into him as he dutifully found the right position and stayed there, letting me use him while I got off. Hands came to hold my hips, steadying me while I drew out my own orgasm.

At last I finished, gently moving my hips back and off of him as I shifted to lay down behind him. When I was in position he moved himself back, molding himself closer to me and sighing contentedly. “That was good, Farmer. Very good. This mystery lady of yours taught you well.”

He laughed as I gently stroked him, still shivering at my touch. “I hope so. Thank you ma’am.”

“Mmm. So. What else is it she did with you, this Goddess blessed woman of yours?” I felt the inhale through his whole body, and a twitch in my hand. Smiling, I couldn’t help but tease him. “Go on. Tell me again, Farmer.” 

“She, uh, she...used a toy.” He said with real, beautiful need in his voice. 

“Hmm,” I pretended to ponder. “I don’t have a toy on me. But I suppose there’s something I can do for you.” And, oh. Wasn’t that a wonderful feeling coursing through his body? Moving my other hand up, I put two fingers on his lips as he obediently opened his mouth for me. Slowly I pushed in over his lips, letting the warmth of his mouth wet my fingers and his tongue play with the crease between two fingers. I felt my own body stir at his compliance and the pleasurable knot in my stomach tighten a little further, sending another wave of pleasure and wetness through me. 

Shifting my body so that I sat on top of him again, I watched with rapt attention as he sucked down my fingers, practically begging for more without saying a word. I would move in, in a steady motion as he licked up and down my finger, trying to pull me in further. I pulled my fingers back to the sounds of moaning and hot breath. It almost hurt me to pull away from him when my body wanted to hold him down and ride him through another orgasm. But there would be time for that later; another night. For now I had other plans for the beautiful mess below me.

Moving again, I settled him so that his legs fell off the bed, and knelt between them, nudging his thighs apart even wider. He acquiesced with no pressure, too lost in that beautiful submissive haze to disobey. I let him lay there, the rise and fall of his chest getting softer, less harsh and erratic before I moved again. When he came back to the world enough to look down at me with a tilt to his head, I smiled. Bending my head down, I took him into my mouth in one swift motion, using another hand to hold him to the bed by his hips. The gasp and choked moan was almost as good as the physical sensation between my lips. He bucked, or tried to, up into my mouth. Only stopped by a firm hand on the edge of his hips, nails digging into sensitive skin. 

The pace I set continued, though now he’d stopped trying to push up into me and instead settled on fisting the sheets and biting angry red marks into his bottom lip. I kept this up, finding the exact way to get more noise from him and then continuing that until the noises started to subside.

“I’m going to--Ah!” He looked up at me, a little lost. “Please, Mistress?” I had pulled away from him once his movements grew erratic, smirking at the look on his face. 

“No, I don’t think so. Not yet. I have something else I want from you. Can you be a good boy for me?” I said, running my arms up tanned thighs absently.

“I can. Please Mistress I’ll be good I’ll be good.” He said that now, babbling in his excited state. 

“Of course you will. Now. Legs up, feet on the bed.” I patted the side of the bed, as he scrambled again to obey. He looked like he was about to say something before I put a finger to his lips. “Hush. I won’t hurt you, Eleki.” The shock of using his name for the first time ran through him, sending a violent shiver down him before he settled, trying his hardest to signal how good he’d be. How submissive. Yes, he’d be good for me. 

Using the first finger he’d so beautifully wet with his mouth, I toyed at his entrance, feeling the ring of muscle tighten. “Be good, pet. Be good. Loosen up for me.” It took another moment and shiver before he did, slowly relaxing his body from his shoulders to his abs, to the fingers on the sheets, and finally his thighs and ass. Once he did, I slipped in up to the last knuckle before he tightened again, calling out my title in reverence. “That’s a good boy. Is this your first time in recent?”

“Yes ma’am. A season or two.” 

“Hmm.” I said. 

“Maybe more?” He panted with the effort of staying loose enough to let me move, even though his body wanted me deeper inside. 

“That’s okay. Just means we’ll have to use more oil.” 

I could live for the noises this farmer made. The whimpers that escaped him when I took my finger out. The gasps as I went in. A moan on the finger curl. The sounds of sheets turning in his fists, or the wood of the bed rocking. It was exquisite watching him go to pieces before me and beneath me. A kind of lovely high of knowing I was on my knees and he was still just trying to hang on until I pushed a certain way, a certain speed, a certain order. 

I left him for a moment, re-applying the oil one hand and rubbing another over the fur of his calves. He was breathing with the effort of calming down, knowing the end was coming as I did. Neither of us said anything. I’m not sure I wanted to, and I’m not sure he was capable. 

When I came back to him, I trailed an oiled finger from the back of his thigh to the wonderful softness I had left. I kissed the line of wetness as I pushed in again, this time with two fingers. The restrained moan turning into a mewling wail as I bit the place I’d kissed and *watched* his cock twitch at the pleasure and pain of it. 

Almost before I made a decision, my mouth was taking his member between my lips and feeling it pulse in reaction. Angling my fingers up, I curled them insistently inside him, finding the spot that would send him to the Holy Maiden for a moment. In tandem he came undone. Thrashing on the sheets and yet keeping his hands down, a good boy even as he fought not to *take* as his body wanted. 

I looked up, still sucking down on him, and we locked eyes for a moment. It was enough. Somewhere between the heat of my mouth and the fucking he took from my fingers he fell over the knife edge of pleasure. His whole body froze. one last excited gasp, and for a moment we were perfectly connected as every muscle tensed and released outwards, his cock throbbing with each pulse of cum I drank down, fingers pushing inside him to draw out his length until gasps took on a more civilized sound of distress at the over stimulation. 

Slowly, regrettably, I left him completely. Climbing up on the bed with him and opening my arms to him as he pushed onto me, melding as close as he could get with his head on my chest and shivering with the aftershocks. I kissed his head and pulled him a little closer. 

I would keep him for a while at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Well. I've written better, but I needed to get this out of my head so I could write something else. Here's to hoping quarantine ups my productivity.


End file.
